


Night Terrors

by a_pitchfork_said_no



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, implied post-traumatic stress disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pitchfork_said_no/pseuds/a_pitchfork_said_no
Summary: Albert isn't used to emotional situations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from a headcanon that Leone, like many real cockatiels, suffers from night frights. Also, I wrote this story with humans just because I couldn't/was too lazy to make it work as birds. Feel free to imagine birds if you prefer!
> 
> And I don't care if I'm the only one who likes this ship. I will go down with it.

Albert had been enjoying a peaceful night's sleep, all things considered.

Then the thrashing started.

He shot up from bed, battle-ready, to find the room empty except for the blond man next to him. Still asleep, One was writhing in his sheets; the fit punctuated with sharp yells and soft whimpers. Suddenly One's eyes shot open and he attacked in a blind panic.

Albert deftly caught the other man's fists and held tightly. One struggled frantically, pupils dilated.

Eventually, One realized where he was and grew still. He bowed his head, with ragged breaths.

"Let go."

After a beat, Albert released his hold. One withdrew immediately, folding in on himself on the edge of the bed.

Albert sat frozen as he watched One's shoulders shake in the darkness. The shaking continued even as One's breath steadied itself. Cautiously, One raised his head. Meeting the assassin's unblinking eyes, he cringed.

"This...happens sometimes."

Albert only stared silently in response. Time dragged until One turned his gaze away. He let out another rough breath.

"I can handle it. Go back to sleep."

Albert furrowed his brow at One's back. He opened his mouth, but changed his mind. Instead, he crept forward and gently wrapped his hands around the other man's shoulders.

One tensed at the sudden contact, but didn't pull away. Albert drew him into an embrace, laying a kiss on the side of his neck. He pulled backwards onto the pillows until One nestled flush against him, trembling.

From behind, Albert rested his hand on One's chest. His heart beat through like a war drum, demanding to be heard. Albert, fascinated by its pulse, allowed it to overtake him.

As the rhythm slowed, One took Albert's hand and rolled over to face him. He searched Albert's eyes for a second, then settled into his arms with eyes closed shut.

Albert slowly traced his fingers up and down One's back, keeping watch long after his charge returned to sleep.


End file.
